


The host

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I dont want to give to much away here but its gonna be interesting.Malex??? Alex Manes in danger??I do not own Roswell Nm or any charecters
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Humans were so predictable. Lying in the dark it watched and waited learning more about its prey. The host had no idea that he was carrying a passenger none at all.

It would use this time wisely to learn mannerisms and behaviour, why the hosts heart beat spiked around certain others and how to best make its move.

It trimmed delighted at the delicious sustenance the host pushed it's way with every thought and emotion.Yessss.

It had been the right choice to pick this one, to integrate with the group. The human woman..Liz was studying him now...

He reached out slowly with his tendrils wrapping them gently around the hosts brain stem and taking control. Yesssss.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked concerned. Before touching the arm of the man staring at the cave wall. "Alex?"

Alex turned towards her, a strange smile hovering around his lips.  
"I'm fine Liz," the smile deepens, "I'm just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange

Michael woke to sudden and persistent pounding on the door to the air stream. Bleary eyed wearing his jeans from the night before he opened the door to the airstream and groaned as the daylight hit his eyes.

"Really? It's like 2 in the afternoon Michael." Liz's tone was disapproving.

"I was up pretty late." Michael pulled on a tshirt and stepped outside the airstream. "What are you doing here?"

"I think something is wrong with Alex." Liz chewed at her lower lip anxiously.

"I haven't seen Alex for a few days." Michael admitted avoiding Liz's eyes. 

"He came to the crash down a few times. He just..I dont know. Somethings off Michael." Liz shifted where she stood. "I was thinking you could talk to him maybe?"

"Yeah?..why not. I'm fed up of this friend thing between us anyway." Michael stood. "I'll go talk to him later." Liz nodded with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, oh and Michael?" She called as he headed back inside. "You really need a shower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddly alex

Michael knocked for the second time at the cabin door and shifted impatiently as he waited for Alex to answer. The door finally opened and Michael was treated to an eye full of toned tanned stomach and abs. His eyes skittered from the dog tags around Alex's neck to the small scar from the cornfield to the towel carefully rubbing at damp hair.

"Hey Guerin." Alex stepped back and Michael walked into the hall.

"Hey," Michael glanced around, everything seemed normal.

"Would you like a drink?" Alex wandered ahead of him into the kitchen, pulling on a shirt as he went. 

"No.. I uh saw Liz this morning." Michael sat down at the island as Alex poured himself a glass of water.

"She ok?" Alex looked slightly concerned as he sipped from the glass.

"Yeah...yeah. I just realised we haven't really talked lately." Michael stared at Alex, watching his every move.

"Talked...about?" Alex looked quizzical. "I saw Liz yesterday, she seemed fine. A little chatty maybe."

"Yeah.." Michael paused he felt awkward and uncomfortable and it was strange...No matter how bad things were between him and Alex there was always that sizzle under the skin...but right now Michael just wanted to leave.

"Have you been to see Kyle about your hand?" He asked.

"No need," Alex held out his hand displaying the healing cut. "Its healing fine."

"Still we dont know what caused it." Michael paused. "Maybe we should go see Kyle."

"Really Guerin. It's fine." Alex was guarded as he pulled his hand away.

Something was wrong....it felt wrong.... Michael tapped his thumb against his thigh thinking.

"You know we didnt finish exploring those caves, there could be more information there."

"Really? They just looked like caves to me. I think we found everything you need." Alex glanced at the window. "You know I hate to do this Guerin but I have stuff to do."

"Yeah." Michael stood and walked out into the hall. "But erm, you'll be at the pony later to see Maria?"

"Maria?" Alex shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, your girlfriend?" Heart pounding Michael waited.

"Sure..I'll call by." Alex agreed and Michael felt a cold chill go through him. Something was seriously wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel and Michael go back to the cave

"So...this is fun." Isabel waved her torch around the wall of the cave as she and Michael walked further in.  
"What are we looking for?" She quizzed.

" I want to have another look at those crystals Alex was studying." Michael explained.

"You think they might have something to do with what's going on with him?" Isabel queried.

"I know something is wrong and its Alex so.." Isabel was the one person who understood Michael's feelings for Alex, encouraged them even.

"Here." Michael crouched down at a small distance from the crystals in question. Under torch light they gleaned a deep purple and cast a rainbow of light up onto the cave wall.

"Pretty," Isabel's nonchalant tone altered, "Michael is one of them moving?"

Michael looked closer, it was a tiny movement, a slight vibration really. Michael was so intent on watching that he jumped and Isabel cried out. 

"Michael!" Turning he saw a small creature lunge towards him. Almost stick like in appearance with the iridescent glow of a jellyfish. Using his power Michael tossed it sharp and fast at the cave wall. It hit hard and flopped to the floor un moving.

"What the hell is that?" Isabel stared wide eyed. "Did it come from those crystals? Is it dead?"

"Is theres a jar in the tail bed of my truck, and a can of gas. Can you bring them?"

"What are you going to do?" Isabel asked as she headed towards the exit.

"I'm going to get Liz to look at this thing and I want to see how those crystals react to fire." Michael was grim faced. He would burn the world down to keep those he loved safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group investigate the cave creature

"Its cells are so interesting." Liz was peering into a microscope as she talked. " It seems to have a way of tapping into a host and taking control. Like hot wiring a car.."

"Yeah, well one of these things has hot wired Alex, we need to get it out of him." Michael spoke tensely.

"The fire destroyed the crystals?" Liz mused as she walked back to where she was dissecting the creature. "They might have been a type of egg sack..keeping the creatures in stasis until a suitable host came along."

"Fuck the host thing Liz." Michael snarled. "One of these things is inside Alex right now. It could be killing him. Alex is more than a fucking host."

"I know that!" Liz rounded on Michael, "but being emotional Liz wont help Alex right now Michael. But maybe science Liz can. Dont think for a minute your the only one who cares about Alex."

"Everything ok in here?" Max stuck his head into the room. Michael shot him a glare and Liz pressed her lips together tightly.

"We are fine Max." She turned her back on her former boyfriend.

"Isabel and Kyle called. They drugged Alex's drink and hes out cold. They are waiting for you at the bunker."

Michael nodded and slipped past Max without a word.

"Liz.." Max began. "Look I'm sorry..."

"I dont need apologies right now Max," Liz dismissed. "I needed for my lab to not be destroyed. But if you want to help," she dumped a tray full of soiled beakers in front of him. "Wash these." Max nodded and reached for the tray. At least it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Lying in the dark the symbiot considered its options. Feeding from the emotions its human host was feeling. Fear was so delicious....it dug in a little deeper and then relaxed shutting its body down into stasis. Yessss. It needed to play this just right.

"Michael?" Michael turned as Isabel called his name. His sister looked worried as she studied him. "Have you been here all night?" Reaching his side Isabel dropped her hand onto his shoulder.

"I dont even know if he can hear me Is." Michael spoke hoarsely. "Normally around Alex I feel this kind of pull you know? Like my cells like his cells. Like I need to be with him. But right now..theres nothing and it scares the hell outta me."

"We are going to get him back Michael." Isabel promised. Michael sniffed and wiped at his face with a small nod.

"Yeah, you hear that Alex?" Michael reached out and gave his hand a small squeeze. The hand squeezed back and Michael stood up. "Alex? Can you hear me?"

Alex's head turned on the pillow, his eyes fluttered and slowly opened. "Guerin?" He rasped. "What happened?" Isabel slipped from the room to get the others.

"Its ok Alex." Michael pulled him close. "You're going to be ok."

Deep inside Alex nestled against his brain stem the symbiot smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nearly done," Liz pulled the needle out of Alex's vein and pressed a cotton ball to the wound. "Hold that."  
She instructed Alex.

"Here." Michael brushed Alex's hand away and carefully applied a band aid. Looking down Alex noticed it had small planets decorating it and was a beon bright green.

"Thanks." He smiled at Guerin who smiled back. A look passed between them that sent a shiver of heat low down in Alex's belly.

"So you think this thing is some kind of parasite?" Alex asked Liz, hyper aware of Michael who sat at his side.

"It seems to be acting like one. Apart from the taking over your body part." Liz was looking at Alex's blood through a microscope.

"Cant you just get in there and cut it out?" Allex asked looking at Kyle.

"Too risky." Kyle pulled out an xray and placed it up the viewer. It made Alex's stomach churn seeing it there curled up against his spine. "With the way its interlinked we could paralise you Alex, or worse."

"Whatever it is we need to get it out of Alex. Any ideas on that?" Michael questioned.

Alex was feeling strangely disconnected from the room almost as though he was viewing things from a great distance, the voices a jumbled murmur...


	8. Chapter 8

Michael felt it the moment things changed. His body went from content to being near Alex to screaming for him to get as much distance as possible.

"Its here." He announced to the group as Alex stood up surveying the room.

"Alex?" Liz was watching him cautiously.

"Its not Alex.." Michael denied flatly. Then with an edge to his voice he addressed the creature. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"The last of a dying race. You killed my kind. I heard them screaming." The voice was cold and slightly raspy unlike anything Alex would have made.

"You attacked Alex and one of those things in the cave attacked me and Isabel." Michael's hands motioned as he talked frustrated.

"Now I live here...in this vessel." Alex's head tilted as he surveyed Michael with narrowed eyes.

"Dont get too comfortable." Michael warned and the creature laughed.

"Stupid Antarian. The longer I stay the more control i will have. The human, Alex? Will become my passenger. If i will it he will never wake up again."

"No.." Michael shook his head face contorting in anger. "No! Alex!"


	9. Chapter 9

" I can get you in Michael but I dont know for how long." Isabel sat across the bed looking at Michael and then to Alex.

"I gotta do something Is. It's been a week and all we have had is that thing.. Its killing him. I cant sit here and watch I cant." Michael shook his head hands raking through his hair.

"Ok, ok. We can try." Isabel reached across and touched Michael's hand and then Alex's. "When I call you to come back, you have to listen. I dont want you stuck in Alex's head."

"Ok, ok, fine." Michael agreed readily. "When will?" Pain smashed into Michael's face before it all went black.

Michael opened his eyes. He was standing in Alex's back yard looking at the shed that he and Alex had torn down. Someone was humming softly and from the house came the sounds of a football game. Michael approached the shed slowly and opened the door. Alex was sitting on the single bunk strumming at his guitar.

"Alex?" Michael called out.

"Guerin!" Alex threw the guitar down and moments later he was in Michael's arms. Michael breathed in the scent of him, nose buried in his neck.

"You're ok." Michael half laughed and half bit back a sob.

"I cant leave." Alex explained. "I used to get to the house but now everything gets confusing. I dont know why I'm here. I feel like I'm losing my mind Guerin."

"Its ok. I can explain." Michael sat down on the bunk with Alex next to him and rapidly explained everything.

"So Isabel could pull you out any second.." Alex paced thinking. "Wait.. Liz said it's like a parasite right? So it cant survive unless the host does?"

"Where are you going with this Alex?" Michael hoped he was wrong.

"Guerin listen, tell Liz, to kill this thing you need to kill me. Stop my heart, breathing, everything."

"Not happening.." Michael grabbed Alex. "I cant lose you. I cant." Michael could hear Isabel calling faintly.

" I wont stay dead.. Just long enough to kill it." Alex met Michael's eyes. "Kill me and bring me back. I'll come back Guerin."

"I cant.." Michael could feel he was being pulled away.."Alex..."

"Please....kill me..."

Michael gasped as he came out of it and vomited hard into a bowl thrust under his head. Looking up he could see Liz was holding it and Max had a similar bowl in front of Isabel.

"Did you speak to Alex?" Liz asked, "tell me hes ok." She begged.

"He is for now. But hes fading." Michael took a swig from a bottle of acetone Max offered him. "He said to kill that thing he has to die." The room was silent after the declaration.

"I have an idea." Kyle spoke softly and all eyes were upon him.


	10. Chapter 10

"No." The words shout out of Michael's mouth as soon as Kyle had finished speaking.

"Look I get that you are having an 'on' phase with Alex right now but what I am saying makes sense."

"You are talking about killing him." Michael clenched his hands to stop them shaking.

"He is going to die for real if that alien maggot stays alive." Kyle snarled back. "We will have an Alex styles walking talking puppet."

"Fuck you." Michael was about to lunge at Kyle when Isabel stepped in front of him.

"Calm down." She stared Michael in the eyes before glancing at Kyle. "And you, Dr of the freaking year. Find some compassion hot shot."

"Sorry." Kyle looked ashamed for a moment. "Look we can monitor Alex's vitals and that things. If it's possible to kill it without hurting Alex that's what we will do."

"I dont like it. But if that's all we have. Let's do this." Michael conceded. Turning he stalked from the room hands shaking. He couldnt lose Alex. He couldnt.


	11. Chapter 11

"So theoretically a parasite has to have a link to the host. In this case the spine. We know the parasite is around here." Kyle indicated a space on Alex's neck. 

They had taken Alex into theatre and placed him face down on a gurney with restraints.

" The plan is to insert a fine needle here," Kyle showed them a scan. "We want to breach the parasite and inject a toxin that will shut it down. Then I want to open Alex up and remove as much of the parasite as I can once its dead."

Alex started laughing, a strange keening cackle that put everyone on edge.

" You sure the toxin will kill it?" Michael asked. "Will you shut the fuck up?!" He snarled at the alien inside Alex.

Alex turned his head to look up at Michael.

"Mark my words Michael. I'm not going down without him."

"Michael." Isabel pulled him back as Liz stepped up to help Kyle.

"Lines in. Injecting toxin...now." Silence for a split second. Then suddenly Alex started to thrash as much as the restraints would allow, head banging up and down, limbs twitching. He went rigid suddenly and then flopped onto the guerny while a machine next to him emitted a high pitched whine.

"Shit!" Kyle cussed. He started opening the restraints with Liz before they both turned Alex onto his back. Kyle started compressions. Michael could only stare at the blood coming from Alex's mouth and ears...

He watched in a daze as Kyle shocked Alex over and over body jolting, as Liz tried to get oxygen into Alexs system. As Isabel murmured words that Michael couldnt hear and Max stood unable to help with his weak heart.

"No. No." Michael denied as Kyle fell back exhausted. "No. He promised me." Liz was sobbing in Max's arms as Michael came forward.

"Alex please, dont leave me. Not this time. Please." Michael placed a hand on Alex's chest and closed his eyes, he felt a warmth flutter in his palm but it was weak. Opening his eyes he looked around and then reached out as everyone cried his name. 

Michael Guerin grabbed both of the paddles in one hand the other resting on Alexs chest and pressed shock....


	12. Chapter 12

"You promised you would come back." 

Alex looked around in confusion at Guerins voice, seeing around him only darkness.

"Guerin?" Alex called his voice echoing in infinite darkness. "Michael.."

"You promised Alex, please dont leave me."

"Guerin I'm here!" Alex called out spinning in circles until he felt dizzy. "Guerin?" Alex called a small light like a torch approached him, getting bigger.  
"No." Alex took a step back as the figure became clearer. "Not possible. You're dead."

Jesse Manes stopped not to far from his son. Tapping a hammer slowly against his leg.

Alex bit back on the bike in his throat. Tried to ignore the fear creeping up his spine.

"I'm not a kid anymore and you're dead!" He spat angrily. "Greg killed you."

"Funny thing about the mind son...Endless possibilities." Jesse smirked and then he lunged...


	13. Chapter 13

"What is happening?" Isabel cried dropping to her knees next to the prone form of Michael and Alex who lay on the floor with a crystal like formation rapidly spreading across their bodies.

"Dont touch him." Max cautioned catching his sister by the arms and moving them away from Michael.

"The crystals look like the ones from the cave." Isabel looked at Liz.

"I think the symbiot is trying to save itself." Liz looked at Kyle. "We need to get more toxin into Alex."

"I need to make up some more. It'll take time." Kyle started for the door. "Llet me know if anything changes."

"Just hurry." Isabel caught his hand as he passed and a look passed between them as she let go quickly.

"I'll stay with Isabel and Michael." Max nodded as Liz followed Kyle from the room. "Hell be ok." He promised Isabel as he pulled her into his arms.

"I hope so." Isabel clutched at Max's shirt as she stared wide eyed at the two on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm henry the eighth I am, henry the eight I am I am!" Michael yelled out into the darkness surrounding him. He whistled the tune to the x files before flapping his hands in agitation. "Seriously? I'm getting bored!"

Michael paused as in the distance he could hear running. He turned in the darkness looking for something, anything...

Something collided hard against his back and at the same time the darkness receeded. Michael sprawled forward dazed by the sudden light. Hands clamped under his arms and hauled him to his feet.

"Run." Alex's voice was panicked and tense. Michael took him buly his word and started forward his arm curled protectively around Alex's back.

"What is it Alex?" Michael asked as the ducked out of sight down the side of a building. Michael glanced at Alex, who looked pale. "Are you ok?"

"My..Father is chasing us Michael." Alex explained.

"Alex your father is dead.." Michael frowned.

"I know Guerin... But its him. I can't explain it." Alex tensed as footsteps approached.

"we need to move. There no way that's really your father Alex. It's got to be something to do with the symbiot."

"The alien is making me see my Father? Why?"

"It feeds off emotion. Keeping you scared, well it's trying to stay alive." The footsteps were coming closer now. 

"We need to even up the playing field. Come on." Michael grabbed Alex's hand as he moved away from the dumpster and the ominous sound of footsteps coming closer.


End file.
